1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device for printing a continuous strip of tags. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printing device for printing on a continuous strip including a plurality of tags fed to the printing device, which is capable of allowing free and easy selection of line spacing as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known printing devices of this type include drum impact, thermal and electrostatic printers. In the known devices, the line spacing is fixed. This represents a major drawback since the required line spacing is often different for each user.
In the prior art devices, the manufacturer of the apparatus presets the line spacing for each individual user. This has prevented standardization of printing devices. Furthermore, even an individual user may want to change the line spacing depending upon the size or design of the tags and the number of printing lines which, in turn, change in accordance with the selected type of tags used or the required printing contents.